


The Birds & The Bees

by FakePlastikTrees



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M, dandy ficlet, dandy kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is asked a question he has a difficult time answering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birds & The Bees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evmlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evmlove/gifts).



> I was prompted by evmlove over at Tumblr. Thank you for this BTW :)
> 
> "established Dandy with kids…their daughter (like age 5/6) asks what sex is…"

Sophie Castellano’s feet softly tapped against the counter as she swung them back and forth and stared expectantly at her father, who was still holding the Band-Aid wrapper after he’d cleaned and bandaged her scraped knee.

 

Danny stood a mere foot from his five year old daughter, the Band-Aid wrapper crinkling in his fist, his jaw slack as he worriedly stared at his child. His beautiful, innocent little baby girl. He helplessly looked over his shoulder for his wife.

 

Mindy, holding nine month old Richard in her arms, shook her head at him and whispered, “Don’t look at me, she asked you.”

 

“But--”

 

“No way.”

 

“Daddy?”

 

He turned back to face Sophie. Sweet, sweet Sophie. It physically ached to have to do this. Her shoulder length, wild curls fell over her eye and when she clumsily brushed some of them back, she looked just like her mother, pouting and demanding an answer. Danny didn’t stand a chance. “Yeah, baby?”

 

She exhaled heavily, seemingly annoyed with her father. Yep. Just like her mother.

 

“Sandy Larkin says you have to do sex to make babies, but you said they come from a little cabbage batch—“

 

“Cabbage _patch_ , honey.” Mindy corrected.

 

“Is that how you got Ritchie, Daddy?”

 

“Well…”

 

“Sandy Larkin says mommies and daddies do sex together, do you and mommy do sex?”

 

“Uh…”

 

“What’s sex? Is it a game? Can I do it?”

 

“No!” Both Danny and Mindy cut in instantly.

 

Mindy bounced baby Ritchie on her hip and averted her gaze the second Danny searched for assistance.

 

“Why?”

 

“B—because, it’s something grown ups do, when they really, really love each other.”

 

“Like you and mommy?”

 

Danny blushed. “Yes.”

 

“Oh, okay. Can I get down now, Daddy?” She held her arms out and held onto her father until he’d set her down on the floor.

 

She’d run out the door before he could blink and he called after her, “Stay away from that Sandy Larkin!”

 

“Danny!”

 

“I want to talk to her parents!”

 

“Danny, stop it, she’s just a child!” Mindy scolded.

 

Danny faced Mindy, fleetingly glanced at his son and dreaded the actual sex talk that would eventually come. His shoulders slumped as he met his wife’s gaze again. “She’s our baby, what the hell is she doin’ asking about sex?”

 

“We’re going to have to get some books about this, Danny.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“C’mere.” She said, tilting her chin towards him and puckering her lips to receive a kiss, then another. “We’ll cross that bridge when we get there.”

 

“I think we’re there.”

 

“Not quite.”

 

“That Sandy Larkin…”

 

“I know, baby.”

 

“I almost had a heart attack!”

 

Mindy laughed and this time leaned into him, dropping a reassuring kiss on his cheek before handing Ritchie over. “I know, baby. Just wait ‘til she starts _having_ sex.”

 

Danny jerked his head up and watched with revulsion as Mindy walked out of the room. “What’s wrong with you? That girl is going off to boarding school. A catholic one!”

 

“Oh, good, she’ll get her lesbian experimenting out of the way early.”

 

“That’s not funny!”

 

“It’s kind of funny!” 


End file.
